One step at a time or not?
by plinkerton
Summary: When cody thinks he'll just be kissing Bailey for the rest of his life, things change


**A/N: Helloooooo. This isn't ZackxCody soz. It's BaileyxCody. Anywayzzzzzz it's T at the mo but because it's me, I'll more than likely change it to M later on (Y)**

**Love you all xx MadameSnow**

* * *

Cody and Zack were on the sky deck and Cody was talking to Zack while he worked. He wanted to see Bailey but she was in class. He really wanted them to spend more time together as boyfriend and girlfriend and he was waiting for her to get out of class so they could go on their date.

"I really wanna impress Bailey today. I don't want her to think I'm same-y. I want to suprise her, do something romantic." Cody said to Zack.

"Then just do what I do, sweet talk her and sweep her off her feet, make out with her and then sweet talk her some more and--"

"You do that with all of your girlfriends?" Cody cut him off and Zack nodded wisely. "You don't beat around the bush..." Zack raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yes ah doooooo."

"Niiice." Cody added sarcastically.

"Yes, yes it is. You should try it, you might like it." And he slapped him on the shoulder and walked away to serve a customer. Cody thought about doing anything other than pecking Bailey on the lips and he smiled. Her warm arms around his neck, lips crashing together, his hands running up her thighs and her hips grinding against his.

Then, Bailey came round the corner smiling and Cody tried to push all of the forbidden thoughts out of his head.

"Hi Bailey." he said standing up.

"Hey! I missed you!" She pushed her bottom lip out and pretended to cry. Cody laughed and then said

"I got you these," He handed her a small box of chocolates. "I just pray you aren't lactose intolerant." She giggled.

"No. I'm not. They're really nice, thankyou." She kissed him. "Where are we gonna go then?"

"We could do anything. We could stay here, we could go an study in my room or your room or we could just sit on the floor in the halls and talk." He said smiling from ear to ear.

"And make out." She added.

"Y-yeah. Definitely that." Cody stammered. He thought for a second that it was odd she suggested it the day he thought of it but he took hold of her hand and walked away to find a nice secluded area.

Bailey sat down on the floor in a corner and patted to floor for Cody to sit there. He was sitting down and before his butt could reach the floor, she grabbed him and kissed him. Their lips didn't move, they just stayed in the same place for 10 seconds then they stopped to breathe.

"Wow Bailey that was impre--" He was cut of by her lips again, they moved together and she pulled him closer to her and Cody wasn't even thinking anymore. Her hand was on his shoulder and his was on her hip, they were leaning into one another, desperate for more.

The cravings that they had for eachother had been bottled up but were now released at one time. Not all of them, but most of them. Cody could hear his blood pumping round his body in his head, which was throbbing. She moved her face down to his neck leaving a trail of kisses which gave Cody a chance to breathe. She sucked lightly at his skin and he nearly giggled.

"Bailey, that tickles!" He laughed. She sucked harder at his neck and nibbled his flesh a couple of times. Cody sighed in pleasure. Bailey pulled away and smiled. Her eyes met his and they looked at eachother for about 30 seconds. Her eyes drifted to his neck and she saw a purple mark appearing where she had been nibbling and sucking a few moments before.

"Oops! Sorry Cody." She giggled again.

"What did you do?"

"I gave you a huge mark."

Cody laughed. "Maybe I should give you a matching one." Bailey did her stupid laugh and Cody leaned down towards her neck. Sucking and biting, being slightly more vigorous than Bailey was. She was moaning quietly and giggling at the pain of the biting being soothed down with the sucking.

"God Cody, you're a natural." She said. Cody just laughed while he was still working away at her neck. He pulled away and kissed Bailey slowly.

"Love you." Bailey said and she stroked his nose.

"Love you too," Cody laughed at her touch and then looked at his watch. "Aww. I have to go now but I'll see you later today." They stood up and hugged amorously before Cody jogged away to his next class.

"Whoa!" Zack said as soon as he saw Cody.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" He asked paranoid.

"No, Dude. Your neck! I didn't think Bailey could do that!" Zack chuckled in a non believing way.

"I know. I think Baileys' are worse." Cody said almost gloating.

"Whoa! She can do that to _herself_! Awesome!"

"No, idiot. The ones I gave to her."

"Pfffffffffffffffffffffffffft."

"Mmm, nice load of spit you just got on me Zack." Cody said wiping his face.

"No but seriously. Like you could give a girl marks like--"

"Hey guys," Bailey said popping up out of nowhere. Zack's eyes latched onto her neck straight away. Cody was right, they were far worse. Cody just had one big lovebite. She had them on both sides of her neck, much darker but not as large. "Zack, quit staring at me with your mouth open. You're making me nervous. You're the third person to have reacted like that." She pulled a scarf out of her bag and wound it round her neck.

"Sorry, I just can't believe my brother can do that. Dude, you _need_ to tell me where you learnt those skills."

"It just came naturally to me." said Cody.

"Ooh yeah. Like everything else did. With hours of studying along with it." Zack mocked.

"Yeah, well. Now you know studying does come in handy." Cody smirked and sipped his smoothie.

In Geography, Bailey still had her scarf on and Cody had his hand permanantly over his neck like he was leaning on his hand. All Bailey could do was pray that Miss Tutweiller didn't ask her to take it off. Bailey knew she would be forced to take it off eventually, Miss Tutweiller had a very strict policy about wearing scarves in Summer, and that did happen.

"Bailey. You know I don't allow scarves in here. Will you please take it off?" Miss Tutweiller said about 5 minutes into the lesson.

"I can't." Bailey stated.

"Yes you can Bailey. And you certainly will." Bailey reluctantly took off her scarf and almost all of the class gasped and looked at all of her marks. Then they all turned to look at cody who had his neck on his hand, pretending to look busy.

"Alright class. You'll get your assignments back. Cody can you pass me those papers. They're right next to you." she smiled.

"Uhh.. Sure." Cody stood up keeping his hand on his neck, looking stupid, and handed Miss Tutweiller the papers.

"Umm.. Cody are you alright?" She asked when he reached her desk.

"Never better." He replied simply, wanting to get back to his seat.

"Remove your hand," She said. Cody removed his hand defeatedly and looked at Miss Tutweiller nervously. She gasped. "Cody Martin! Bailey Pickett! You're my best students I expect better from you. See me after class." She turned around to write on the board and when Cody turned around to walk to his seat, everyone started whispering including Zack. _Aww. I thought at least Zack would back me up... Oh wait. This is Zack he's probably telling the whole story to everybody._ Cody thought. Cody wanted the ground to eat him. He was sure Bailey felt the same.

* * *

**A/N: Please review xx LYL x**


End file.
